Me gustaría
by Jazmin-Jazz
Summary: ¿A quién le importa?... A mi no, yo solo quiero al sargento para mi... Solo espera, el día llegara, lo he planeado todo para poderte hacer mio... Att: Eren (Ereri, M-preg de Levi en un futuro cercano * *) Lemmon salvaje en los caps del 2 en adelante
1. Me gustaría

Hola, mi primer fanfic yaoi .w. Que nervios, por favor no me maten (?, pero si puedo recibir consejos de quien quiera y sea respetuoso.

Bien, en este fanfic me gustaría dar inicio a mi M-preg project, es acerca de un Levi uke *^*, así que creo que será muy raro y un tanto complicado al comienzo, espero me tengan paciencia y que nos podamos ayudar entre ustedes y yo o3o .

Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen (lástima)

* * *

Cap I

Eres tú...

Cada persona tiene sus propios sueños, cada quien tiene su propia forma de ver la vida, y esto no es una excepción para nadie, nadie, el joven Jaeger se encontraba bajo un árbol digiriendo a solas la comida que acababa de terminar, estaba buena, después de todo la había preparado nada más y nada menos que el sargento Rivaille; ese día curiosamente parecía haber estado de buen humor por lo que simplemente sin que nadie se cuestionase nada le dejaron proseguir con la cena y el sargento mantuvo ese buen humor incluso después de lavar los platos en los que todos habían comido, era extraño pero en realidad no se atrevía a preguntarle que le había sucedido.

-Eren, es hora de entrar al cuartel, comenzará a hacer frío muy pronto- Era la voz de una chica bien conocida por el oji verde, su hermana como de costumbre lo estaba cuidando, preocupándose por él incluso más de lo que debía, le extendió la mano al chico quien la tomo fuertemente en señal de gratitud para luego ponerse de pie el mismo, al castaño no parecía importarle que su hermana le ayudara tanto, aunque sabía que ella podía llegar al punto de ser una verdadera molestia.

-Gracias, Mikasa- contesto algo desganado el joven, era verdad que comenzaba a hacer frío, pero prefería estar afuera solo pensando en sus propios asuntos que adentro escuchando las tontas conversaciones de sus compañeros de cuartel, quienes seguramente se iban a burlar de él por lo que había hecho en la última reunión para verificar las posiciones de la formación para la expedición en las afueras de las murallas...

-No me digas que estas pensando en eso de nuevo, solo fue un accidente- Decía acongojada la peli negra mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermano quien rápidamente y debido a la incomodidad alejo la mano de ella de su cabeza, recordando lo que había sucedido...

_-Flash back-_

-Bien, todos entendieron sus posiciones ¿correcto?- La voz del sargento retumbaba en toda la sala, aunque era poco más grande que un cuarto, su voz hacía eco al chocar contra las paredes, dándole un gran aire de respeto y obviamente atención, algo que el joven Jaeger no había entendido, ¿Acaso era estúpido?, se había quedado dormido durante toda la charla y era claro que eso le iba a pasar si toda la noche anterior "la loca de los titanes" había experimentado con su cuerpo, sacando muestras, fluidos, cabello y diferentes objetos de estudio de los cuales no quería saber realmente en donde terminarían, pero él bien sabía que NADA podía desconcentrarlo de las charlas que hacía su sargento Rivaille.

-¡Si señor!- se escuchó al unísono la respuesta de todos los soldados que se encontraban en la sala atendiendo a las palabras de el sargento, cuando de repente un sonido peculiar atravesó todo el lugar causando incomodidad en todos y cada uno de los soldados, un gran y sonoro ronquido se había escuchado en el puesto tres de la cuarta fila de formación, algún desgraciado se había quedado dormido; "_lo pagara caro el imbécil que se haya quedado dormido, ni siquiera podrá recordar su nombre después del castigo_", pensó el sargento Rivaille mientras caminaba entre las filas hasta llegar al lugar que ocupaba aquel "bello durmiente" titan en desarrollo.

-¡JAEGER!- un golpe seguido de un sonido contundente de una varita (que había sido utilizada para mostrar a cada soldado su posición en la formación en un gran tablero) rompiéndose en la cabeza de el castaño fue lo único que se escuchó por algunos segundos, todos los soldados juraban que con aquella pequeña varita había matado a "la salvación de la humanidad".

-¡Eren!- La voz de una asiática pelinegra se escuchó fuertemente mientras que iba en ayuda de su hermano quien había abierto los ojos de golpe al sentir tal golpe en su cabeza. -Maldito enano,¡mira lo que le hiciste a Eren!- Su ceño se había fruncido y se encontraba mirando muy desafiante al sargento que había osado golpear a su precioso hermano.

-M... Mikasa, deja así, fue mi culpa, me he quedado dormido en medio de la charla y no he puesto atención a mi posición, así que fue todo mi culpa- La voz del castaño quien se estaba acariciando el lugar del golpe mientras maldecía en su mente sonaba aún un poco adormilada.

-Si, ha sido todo la culpa de este mocoso, así que por favor señorita Ackerman deje de lado su altanería y vuelva a su cuarto ahora mismo... La reunión ha terminado, TODOS... pueden irse, mañana los espero en la mañana temprano para practicar un poco de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con sus nuevas posiciones...- Eren había sido afortunado, solo había recibido un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, al parecer el sargento no tenía ganas de matar al mocoso, o no al menos por hoy - Ahh y recuerden, temprano para limpiar toda la base antes del entrenamiento, y para limpiar las caballerizas, es verdad, también, GRACIAS A JAEGER, tendremos que limpiar y arreglar los equipos tridimensionales y haremos una caminata al rededor de la base para calentar un poco los músculos... Los veo en la mañana, descansen bien.-Su mirada era seria o más bien fría como de costumbre, parecía que no le importaba reventar a los soldados antes de la próxima salida para combatir titanes, todo por que el queridísimo Eren se había quedado dormido, que lío en el que los había metido a todos.

-Eren maldito, ¿Acaso no piensas en los demás?- Se apresuró a decir Jean lleno de furia, seguramente su día no había sido bueno y estaba aún peor ahora que el Sargento Levi los iba a hacer polvo con tanto que hacer.

-No lo molestes Jean, tú también te hubieras quedado dormido si hubieran experimentado contigo por tanto tiempo la noche anterior... -Defendio la peli negra hermana de el que ahora estaba siendo maldecido por todos.

-Lo... Lo siento chicos, se los compensare a todos de alguna forma...- Se disculpó el oji verde quien aún estaba sobando su cabeza, seguramente se le había fracturado el cránero por el fuerte golpe de ese objeto que ahora seguramente estaba tendido en el suelo en forma de pequeñas piezas de madera.

_-Fin flashback-_

_-_No quiero ir Mikasa, estoy bien, entrare en un momento cuando el sol se haya puesto completamente, además con mi chaleco puedo cubrirme- Su voz sonaba desganada, seguramente seguía avergonzado y se sentía culpable de que sus compañeros hubieran pasado por semejante y exagerado día aquella vez - Así que por favor entra, yo iré en unos minutos- Se sentó de nuevo lentamente recostándose en el árbol y cubriéndose bien con el chaleco que tenía grabado el símbolo de la legión de reconocimiento.

-Está bien Eren, pero no te esfuerces demasiado- Fueron las últimas palabras de la chica antes de entrar a la base de nuevo en donde nadie se preocupó de decirle algunas palabras más que Armin.

-No te preocupes Mikasa, él esta bien, seguramente solo se siente culpable aunque todos aquí ya estamos bien con él - Como siempre las palabras del rubio eran reconfortantes y de una u otra forma alegraron a la muchacha.

-Tienes razón, él estará bien, siempre lo está- La muchacha siguió hablando con el rubio acerca de diferentes cosas, principalmente Mikasa hablaba de Eren y Armin simplemente le seguía la charla, era cálido adentro de la base, era como una casa con una gran familia... En donde el padre era un terrible dictador que quería asesinar a cualquiera que no mantuviera su cuarto bien arreglado y que no cumpliera con sus labores en la legión.

::

Habían pasado dos horas, ya eran las 9 de la noche y todos se encontraban en sus cuartos calentitos bajo sus cobijas, todos excepto Eren, el seguía afuera, se había quedado dormido y faltaba poco para que le diera hipotermia, la temperatura baja estaba comenzando a helar todo a su alrededor, pero no puedes enfriar más algo que está ya congelado, así como lo era el corazón de Levi quien pasaba por allí junto con Hanji haciendo una guardia como de costumbre para verificar que nadie fuera tan estúpido como para quedarse fuera, pero siempre hay uno así ¿No?.

-Eren..- Comento la loca de los titanes mientras veía al joven recostado en el árbol y a quien se le notaba obviamente mucho mas pálido de lo usual.

-¿Eren?, de que me estas hablando, maldita, seguramente dejaste de ponerme atención por pensar en ese mocoso...- La expresión fría de Levi pasó a una enfadada hasta que se dió cuenta de que la loca estaba señalando algo, giró su mirada y pudo ver a ese gigante muchacho recostado en aquel lejano y gran árbol, se le veía tan solitario y triste que... No, realmente no le conmovió nada - Estúpido mocoso, ¿acaso cree que si muere de hipotermia salvara a alguien?- Ambos corrieron hasta donde estaba el castaño - Hanji, ve y prepara algo de agua caliente y prepara su cama, lo llevare rápidamente-.

-Si, pero Levi, ten cuidado, no vayas a matarlo- Rió la cuatro ojos mientras salía corriendo a la base, para preparar lo que su enano amigo le había pedido.

-Eren, no te preocupes, me encargare de asesinarte cuando tu consciencia vuelva a ti... - Dijo el pequeño pero fuerte sargento mientras ponía a Eren en su espalda, realmente no ayudaba aunque lo colgara de su espalda seguía siendo demasiado bajito así que el castaño estaba siendo arrastrado hasta su cuarto.

Lo recostó en la dura cama detrás de las rejas, en donde Eren ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir, se sentó a su lado y cuidadosamente lo cubrió con las cobijas que tenía en esa pobre cama, aunque odiara admitirlo, ese tonto era importante en su vida y... _Lo quería..._ No, era obvio que eso no podía pasar, pero es que Jaeger siempre era tan atento, siempre hacía lo que le pedía y sobre todo, siempre estaba al pendiente de él; era obvio que hasta ahora nadie lo había notado mas que Levi, pero Eren realmente amaba al sargento, lo amaba, lo admiraba y no podía soportar que nadie más se le acercara, era inevitable, pero realmente quería a ese pequeño para si mismo._  
_

-Sa... Sargento- Se escuchó un leve susurro que sacó a Levi de sus pensamientos acerca del mocoso, una débil voz salía del frío cuerpo de el adolescente que intentaba mantenerse despierto - ¿Po... Por qué está en mi cuarto?- se podía notar la confusión del aún aturdido titán.

-Estúpido mocoso, te quedaste dormido afuera cerca a un árbol con este frío, no me sorprende que estés atontado, probablemente te pasará pronto... Solo deja que Hanji vuelva con lo que le pedí...- La fría voz de Levi era algo que Eren adoraba de él, siempre tan serio y centrado en su trabajo, realmente le gustaba, pero seguía sintiéndose mal por haberse quedado dormido en la reunión, y aún más por haber hecho que sus compañeros la pasaran tan mal el día siguiente de la reunión.

-Heichou... Lo siento... No fue mi intensión quedarme dormido en medio de...- Las palabras de Eren fueron silenciadas por una mirada asesina de Levi, realmente eso le había molestado, pero bueno, ya había pasado así que ya no había nada que hacer.

-No importa, después de todo me divertí viendo tu cara de sufrimiento el día posterior durante el entrenamiento, cuando caías cada vez más fuertemente contra el suelo a causa de mis ataques...- comentó el sargento mientras escuchaba que la puerta se abría, era Zoe entrando con agua caliente, un paño y algo de chocolate.

-Eren!, me alegra ver que estas bien, pensé que no podrías despertarte hasta mañana que hubieras recuperado tu calor corporal- la castaña dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y sonrió abiertamente al joven titán quien le devolvió la sonrisa, el oji verde se sentó en la cama y cuando Hanji notó que traía las mismas ropas que antes le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza - Si no te cambias va a dar igual Eren... - Miró al sargento y le sonrió - Enano, tú deberías ayudarlo, probablemente sus articulaciones no sirvan bien hasta mañana así que necesitara que alguien le cuide hasta entonces... - _Estúpida Hanji, _pensó el sargento, ella tenía razón, pero sabía que Levi odiaba estar en lugares oscuros, húmedos y sobre todo sucios como lo era aquella jaula.

-Está bien- Bufó el sargento mientras miraba de reojo a Eren quien seguía un poco aturdido y helado - Lo cuidare hasta mañana, de todas formas, solo serán algunas horas.

-Bien, asegúrate de que cambie sus ropas y de dormir con él, podría congelarse si duerme solo- ¡ESPERA!, ¿le estaba pidiendo que compartiera la cama con ese muchacho?, maldita loca... Seguramente se había enterado de que Eren sentía algo por él... Es una aprovechada, pero no podía dejar a Eren solo en aquel frío lugar, al parecer había algo de humano en el de todas formas...

-Entiendo, lo haré, pero... LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ - Ordenó completamente enojado el pequeño sargento, sus ojos no se apartaron de la mujer de gafas hasta que esta cerró la puerta dejándolos solo, por fin solos, para fortuna o desgracia de el mayor de los dos.

-Gracias por tomarse la molestia heichou... Realmente no es mi intención molestarlo - confesó un sonrojado Eren que estaba mirando fijamente al de cabello azabache, el cual se dirigía hacia el menor para desvestirle y ponerle una pijama, tomo la camisa que estaba usando el oji verde y la desabotonó para dejar al descubierto el frío pecho de el menor, quien seguía sonrojado, intentado evitar los malos pensamientos que estaban a punto de hacerle perder el control.

-Está listo- susurró Levi al terminar de ponerle la "pijama" al joven, - ahora puedes irte a dormir- Sus órdenes eran esas, pero el alterado adolescente había terminado de calentarse gracias a los roces y toques a su cuerpo por parte del sargento.

-No, no lo creo Heichou- susurró sonriendo lascivamente el menor de ambos -Creo que necesito aún mas calor para poder dormir - lentamente se acerco por la espalda a su pequeño sargento y lo abrazó fuertemente acercando su rostro al cuello de él para poder susurrarle suavemente al oído - Heichou, se que ya sabe lo que siento, pero quiero demostrárselo- con una de sus manos tomo en mentón de su contrario y lo sostuvo hasta que su rostro estuvo tan cerca del de el mayor como para darle un suave y lento beso que comenzó a tener un ritmo más fuerte y apasionado mientras el tiempo pasaba, les faltaba oxígeno, pero no importaba, mientras que el sargento no se resistiera Eren tenía permiso para hacer lo que quisiera, era extraño, ¿Por qué no se estaba resistiendo?, no es como si el sargento le correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero no importaba, ahora mismo tenía a la persona que amaba en sus brazos, y más que eso tenía a esa persona en sus labios, después de un momento de iniciado el beso se separaron por falta de aire dejando un pequeño hilillo de saliva entre las bocas, señal de que sus lenguas se habían buscado y había jugando entre ellas; el rostro de el sargento había dejado de ser uno frío y atemorizante por uno lleno de paz y calma; ahora solo se escuchaban los jadeos de ambos buscando llenar sus cuerpos de oxígeno.

-E... Eren...- La voz del sargento apenas se escuchaba, sus jadeos estaban llenando el cuarto de Eren de aire caliente - Eren... - Su voz se escuchó por última vez antes de caer inconsciente en la cama de el menor quien simplemente sonrió y lo recostó de forma que ambos cupieran los dos en la cama.

-Sargento, ¿Acaso te has desvelado estos días?, ni siquiera tienes fuerzas como para un beso- Rió el joven mirando a su dormido compañero - Esta vez lo has evitado, pero mañana... Mañana planeare como traerte de nuevo a mi cuarto...- Susurró al oído de el mayor sonriendo aún... Definitivamente mañana iba a ser el día, lo había esperado por mucho tiempo y no planeaba esperar más...

* * *

AASDASDFASDF Terminé el primer capítulo (? Soy tan feliz (?... Lo siento si quedo largo y confuso, si no entienden algo por favor diganme...

Respecto a la historia, será un Ereri con M-preg de mi uke favorito (No es mi favorito pero si lo amo ewe) Prometo Lemmon en el próximo capítulo, hasta ahora solo he comenzado con la introducción así que no sean duros conmigo u.u ... Dejen un review si les gustó, si no les gustó, si no entendieron algo y si quieren aconsejarme algo *^*

Gracias por leer ewe...


	2. La bella vista

Holis a todos... Hace demasiado que no actualizo, lo se, y merezco la muerte... Pero por favor no me maten, prometo mucho Lemmon y Hard... Además, yo los amo mucho a ustedes por comentar mi historia 3 A todos quienes están siguiendo mi historia... Mil y Mil gracias, como inexperta escribiendo, no saben cuan feliz me hacen leyendo estas locuras mías... Sin más que decir, les dejo el lemmon que prometí en el Cap 2... Doso...

Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece (completamente triste)

* * *

-Buenos días Eren...- Un susurro se escuchó por la habitación (celda) de el castaño titán quien apenas estaba despertando de su largo sueño de 7 horas, eran las 6 de la mañana y... Espera... ¿De quién era esa voz?... Lentamente giró su rostro a su izquierda y vio un blanco y bello torso de alguien que estaba sentado en su cama, que extraño, no recordaba haberle dicho a su hermana que podía dormir con él, y el solo pensarlo realmente le perturbaba al oji verde, con un poco de angustia subió su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de un bajito sargento quien extrañamente le estaba dedicando una sonrisa.

-He... Heichou...- La mirada de Eren expresó una verdadera sorpresa, acaso ¿Estaba muerto?... ¿Qué había pasado?... ¿Por qué Rivaille estaba con semejante tranquila expresión en su rostro mientras lo miraba fijamente?... - Buenos días... - Rápidamente se sentó en la cama para ver todo más claramente, si, estaba en su cuarto, eso era evidente, pero ¿Por qué estaba con Rivaille a su lado y por que él tenía esa expresión en su rostro?, por el momento decidió ignorar esos factores y simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa a el mayor, probablemente el sargento simplemente estaba tratando de compensarle por la casi hipotermia que le había dado la noche anterior por haberse quedado dormido en la fría y oscura noche bajo un alto y solitario árbol.

-Lamento haberte despertado, pero ya era tarde y quería verte despertar antes de irme a organizar mi equipo...- Con una de sus manos, el de cabello azabache acarició la mejilla del joven titán suavemente, con cariño, definitivamente el sargento se había levantado de buen humor, y no iba a desaprovechar esa inexplicable ocasión así que simplemente le siguió la corriente.

-No me has despertado, ya era hora de levantarme de todas formas- un leve sorojo de había formado en el rostro de Jaeger, en su imaginación se veía a si mismo siendo despertado por su amada esposa... Rivaille... Su cara se había puesto repentinamente roja, realmente no podía evitarlo, simplemente al imaginarlo con una dulce sonrisa como estaba sucediendo en ese momento aumentaba su libido al nivel máximo - Y ¿Tú has dormido bien? - Se estaba atreviendo a tratarlo con confianza aunque realmente no sabía hasta que punto aguantaría el buen humor de su sargento y no sabía si quería descubrirlo, pero... Realmente no podía frenarse ante sus deseos por lo que una vez que lo pensó bien tomo al sargento de las muñecas y ante la mirada de sorpresa del mayor lo ubicó recostado en la cama quedando Jaeger sobre él.

-Eren... ¿Qué estas... haciendo?- la voz del sargento sonaba suave y entre cortada, casi parecía que estaba avergonzado por aquella posición que el menor de los dos había impuesto, y aunque no quería excederse por que bien sabía que podía morir si el sargento llegaba a reaccionar, siguió con su pervertido acto - Aún es muy temprano en la mañana como para hacer este tipo de cosas... - Susurró de forma lasciva el sargento mientras miraba a Eren con un toque de lujuria - Aunque si esto es lo que quieres... Realmente lo haré por ti...- Con un ligero movimiento abrazo con sus piernas la espalda de el menor de ambos logrando que sus entrepiernas se tocaran un poco, el roce no fue drástico, pero generó en ambos un leve gemido, toda esa confusión había hecho que Eren se excitara hacía ya un tiempo, y Rivaille no se quedaba atrás provocando de esa manera al joven titán.

-Heichou... Lo siento, pero realmente no me puedo contener más- Eren fijó su mirada en la de Levi quien parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, y en las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo en ese momento... El mas joven de los dos tomo su camisa y la uso para amarrar las muñecas de su sargento dejándolas sobre la cabeza de este para dejarlo inmovilizado en caso de que volviera en sí y quisiera matarlo; cuando tuvo sometido al de cabello azabache la acción realmente comenzó, tomó la camisa de la "pijama" y la desabrochó hasta dejar al descubierto su blanco y terso pecho bien formado y entrenado, las ganas superaron la razón y sin vergüenza alguna

-No te detengas Eren... Es... Es muy vergonzoso... Pero realmente no quiero que te detengas- susurró el mayor mientras que su rostro se teñía de un rosa casi rojo al sentirse tan observado, su petición fue abiertamente aceptada por el castaño quien inmediatamente impulsado por sus necesidades biológicas se abalanzó sobre su presa, después de todo el era el cazador, se pudo ver como los labios de ambos se unían en un profundo y tierno beso que paso de sentimientos a perversión cuando una traviesa lengua del menor entro en la desprevenida boca del mayor quien abrió los ojos sorprendido pero realmente no se detuvo, es más, correspondió el beso y con un poco más de pasión que con la que lo había iniciado el oji verde.

La falta de oxígeno hizo indispensable la separación de los labios, y los jadeos que se escuchaban por todo el cuarto eran sofocantes, el "cuarto" de Jeager era normalmente más frío que uno habitual, pero los cuerpos de ambos estaban comenzando a emanar calor que hacía el ambiente más propicio para hacerlo su nidito de amor, la lengua del castaño pasó de la boca de Rivaille a sus rosados pezones que desde hacía un momento estaban erectos por la pasión del beso, no obstante Eren no dejo de prestarles la suficiente atención, el joven titán estaba lamiendo, succionando y ocasionalmente dando leves mordiscos a la punta de los pezones de su amante quien no encontraba otra forma de afrontar el placer mas que mordiendo su mano para no dejar salir ningún vergonzoso sonido de su madura y orgullosa boca, no era propio de el sargento más importante y mortal de toda la legión de reconocimiento andar gimiendo por algunos toques que el chico titán le estaba ofreciendo.

-No es necesario que te fuerces a esconder tu voz de mi, se que en algún momento de este encuentro no podrás contenerte más y me dejaras escucharte...- Musitó claramente el lujurioso castaño mientras besaba por última vez los pezones de su (en ese momento) amante, era hora de continuar, no podía hacer mucho por que el desayuno iba a ser pronto, pero haría lo que fuera posible por hacer sentir bien a su sargento, el calor estaba aumentando y la ropa estaba sobrando, ágilmente Eren se deshizo del pantalón de su acompañante y sonrió lascivamente al ver lo excitado que se encontraba. - Y pensar que apenas hemos hecho un par de cosas y te he tocado un par de veces... ¿Tanto así me quieres que ya estas tan duro?... - La pregunta del castaño fue evadida por la cara roja del sargento quien desvió la mirada completamente avergonzado de semejante declaración.

-¿Acaso piensas hacer algo respecto a eso? - La voz de Rivaille seguía sonando indefensa, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan... sumiso?, no se detuvo mucho a pensarlo, en ese momento cosas más importantes salían de su Heichou, como aquel líquido pre-seminal, el dulce aroma a sexo que el sargento estaba desprendiendo era impresionante, y Eren no solo se detuvo a observarlo, siendo hombre él también dedujo en que zonas debía prestar más atención y cuales definitivamente lo volverían loco, suavemente tomo la longitud de su amante y la introdujo en su boca, primero simplemente la punta, la cual se dedico a lamer y succionar con cuidado, recorriéndola con su lengua, lamiendo ocasionalmente la uretra y saboreando el éxtasis que estaba por llegar, mientras que su querido peli negro se encontraba retorciendo en la cama, intentaba no hacer mucho ruido, pero era inevitable, cada movimiento que Eren hacía con su lengua le volvía loco, sentía que podía venirse ahí mismo simplemente viendo como el castaño se encargaba de su parte baja- Ahh... Haaa... - gemía constantemente el mayor de los dos mientras dejaba salir uno que otro ocasional gruñido de placer, Eren cada vez lo introducía más, movía su lengua y su cabeza de forma muy ágil, con cuidado de no rozar la punta con sus dientes, o cuidando de no succionar demasiado fuerte, era un desayuno gourmet que tenía servido para él mismo y que definitivamente iba a aprovechar al máximo.

-¿Acaso se siente tan bien como parece Heichou?, cuando quieras estoy dispuesto a recibirte en mi boca- Los comentarios del titán se hacían cada vez mas desvergonzados, pero no era algo que importara mientras que ambos lo estuvieran disfrutando, el cuerpo del mayor estaba disfrutando al punto de la locura cada lujurioso movimiento que hacía su compañero al punto de rasgar un poco las sábanas y encorvar la espalda por los diferentes espasmos que estaba sintiendo, el placer duró un buen rato, pero debía acabar de una forma u otra y de eso se iba a asegurar el joven Jaeger quien aprovechando la posición sumisa de su compañero comenzó a masajear suavemente sus testículos generando nuevas y fuertes sensaciones de placer en el cuerpo de Rivaille,la cabeza de el castaño se movía cada vez más rápido y su lengua estaba recorriendo toda la hombría del sargento mientras que con las caricias simplemente terminaba de hacer un combo de ataques mortales al orgullo de Rivaille que por cierto estaba a punto de estallar, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cara totalmente roja, sus labios algo resecos de tantos gemidos y jadeos que había proporcionado en el corto tiempo en el que Eren lo había tratado "cariñosamente".

-¡Me... Me corro!- Gritó el Sargento mientras estallaba en la boca del joven Jaeger quien al sentir aquel líquido espero y caliente en su boca optó por tragarlo completamente... Espera... De nuevo... Espera... No era para nada espeso... Acaso... ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?... Tampoco era caliente, estaba fría y había mojado todo su rostro, escucho algunos gritos y después de eso todo comenzó a nublarse... "NO!... Espera... Definitivamente no quiero dejar este lugar", pensó el joven castaño mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente, de nuevo todo borroso, su rostro y casi todo su pecho estaban mojados, era... era... Agua... Su mirada se fijo en la figura a su lado quien tenía una mirada de muerte, totalmente fría y malhumorada.

-¡Maldita sea Jaeger!, ¿hasta qué horas pretendes tenerme aquí llamándote para el desayuno?- La cara del sargento... Su voz... Todo era diferente, la cara del joven castaño se llenó de frustración al entender que todo había sido un sueño, un sueño húmedo literalmente, el sargento había tomado el agua del florero de la habitación del oji verde y se la había lanzado encima solo por que no se había levantado al primer llamado.

-Rivaille Heichou... Usted si que es cruel conmigo, ni siquiera me ha llamado más de dos veces y ya me está lanzando cosas al rostro...- Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios del menor tratando de excusarse por la pereza a lo que el sargento respondió con su habitual mirada fría.

-No soy cruel contigo... Es simplemente que a las personas que son especiales para uno... Hay... Hay que exigirles más... - Comentó el sargento con un leve sonrojo en el rostro antes de salir casi corriendo de aquella celda arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho semejante cosa vergonzosa a el chico que lo amaba.

-Heichou... ¿Acaso eso fue una confesión?...- Susurró para si mismo el joven titán mientras se levantaba de la cama y se vestía con el uniforme de la legión a la que le había jurado lealtad hasta el último de sus días. - Sea como sea... Cada vez estoy más cerca... - Concluyó saliendo de su cuarto hacia el comedor de la base para desayunar con el resto de los chicos...

* * *

Ta- Tan! Si lo se, merezco muerte con fuego y luego ser lanzada al río por tardarme tanto... Es que simplemente hubieron muchas cosas entre el fic y yo... Graduación, papeles para la universidad... y sobre todo... falta de inspiración (y mucho vicio jugando Devil may cry en mi play jajaja).

Espero les guste este cap... Muchas gracias por los reviews... Realmente no saben lo feliz que me hacen ese tipo de comentarios tan... tan... (como diría una fujoshi) asfasfga... Gracias por leer, y si necesitan cualquier cosa, pidanme el mail... No se si este visible en mi perfil, pero lo reviso constantemente :) Gracias de nuevo y hasta la próxima semana... (comenzaré a actualizar semanalmente para entretener a los lectores un poquito...)

De aquí en adelante... Mucho lemmon... Este solo fue el abre bocas... SEGFsdffsa Bye Bye...


End file.
